


Stay with me

by kangfics



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sad, forehead kiss, huekang, i seriously don't know what i would've done if i haven't wrote this, tyunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangfics/pseuds/kangfics
Summary: Kai and Taehyun are left alone at the dorms, after an argument between the two things got awkward. At nighttime, Kai couldn't sleep turning into a sobbing mess
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 36





	Stay with me

It was dark, and chilly in the boys dorm, since the other three members had to leave due to a different schedule. They had a meeting elsewhere leaving taehyun and kai together.

Of course they wouldn't be concerned since they are best friends, or as they said 'soulmates’. iI mean they've been friends ever since they were fifteen, always sticking to the other's hip, you could never separate them. There weren't a lot of fights or arguments between the two, if there was, it would be over a petty situation or just a complete joke!

This time it was more of a serious argument between them. After the other three left, Taehyun had decided it would be a good idea to practice the choreography though kai opposed the idea, the boy was too tired to get up and go practice. Taehyun kept complaining on how the other lacked charisma, and lack of power in the routine (which was rare for him to complain about kai)

Following the argument, it was awkward between the two, neither spoke to one or the other. Just total silence, which made its way till bed.

‘it’s cold, and feels so empty’ kai thought to himself laying on the bed facing upwards to the other bed that was on top of him. Usually either soobin or taehyun would join him to sleep but one, soobins out of town, two, it’d be weird to ask the blonde after what had happened earlier between the two.

Moving left and right, looking everywhere, the boy could just not sleep. It was too quiet, too cold, and just lonely. He’d never felt so lonely before until now. He always slept with someone, he was scared of being alone, that's something he’s always feared. Debating in his head whether to the others bed and ask him  
“hey taehyun… can i sleep here ?” or just stay in his own bed. Contemplating. 

He couldn't make up his mind causing him to move around the bed, making noise. Scared to wake up the other though he’d already had woken up the blonde one, by mistake.

“could you quiet down over there? some people need sleep, please?” he said, moving to face the younger, looking at him with a tired expression. Moving back to the position he was earlier.

“sorry” was the only thing he could spit out at the moment. He felt bad for waking the other up, even worse when he spoke in that harsh tone that made Kai break. 

Kai couldn’t handle the empty feeling longing in him currently, a simple raise of voice or bad tone could make him lose himself and break. Which was what had happened. Kai broke into a quiet sobbing mess (i hurt myself a little bit right here💔)

He doesn't want to be alone, doesn't want to feel lonely. He has never slept alone, he’s scared of this feeling, of not feeling warmth. It’s upsetting to him. One of his members is always there with him whenever he needs them. Though he has his ‘plushie friends’, it isn't the same warmth.

In addition, Kai was basically in love with them, specifically Taehyun. There was something kai found charming about him, everything about him is charming, he’s always sweet and kind. Hearing such a dark and upsetting tone come from a voice he had distinguished as an angel, just made it worse. 

About a half hour later, the latter is still awake, he can’t sleep, it isn’t that he doesn't WANT to sleep, he’d pay anything to anyone who would help me to sleep, but he just couldn't. Sniffling quietly, as he started chanting somewhat comforting words to himself. 

“it’s okay.”  
“don’t worry”  
“go to sleep, you’ll be okay” 

Didn’t work. As he tried his best to not disturb the older, who’s currently ‘sleeping’. He heard a noise come from the outside of their dorm. There was no one that could get near their dorm, how? Kai lost his mind, scared, an emotional mess, which didn't help with the noise situation. Calling the other out softly in a terrified tone.

Suddenly the boy had felt warmth, hands wrapped around his torso. Turning around to face the blonde one, immediately falling into the others chest where the boy breaks down once again. Taehyun caresses Kai's little bottom neck hair at an instant. They missed each other's warmth, being around one another.

Although they had their differences earlier, Taehyun couldn't stand leaving them like this, even more after hearing the poor boy’s crying during the night. An awful ‘pang!’ to his heart when he heard him. He couldn't resist it, the temptation to go to the younger and tell him it would be okay. He finally did it. 

“kai, baby, i’m sorry for leaving you alone and saying those things. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was caught up with the schedule and—” getting shushed by the younger. He just wanted quietness and reassurance that everything would be okay. In the blondes hold, trying to get closer to him if possible. 

“it’s okay” said with small pauses in between the words. Just wanting to feel warm and wanted, that feeling of loneliness fading away in the hold of the other, he had recognized as an angel. Despite everything, they still are there for each other which is why they’re so valuable one to another. They really are one of a kind, sometimes these types of friendships are meant to be, which is what they are. Meant to be. 

They stayed there, embraced. Slowly moving backwards to lay down, still caressing the younger's hair, which made him feel more safe and protected. He doesn't want to go through this again, after all what happened. He just wants to be in Taehyun’s arms, all the time and not let go. 

As Kai fell into a ‘deep sleep’, Taehyun began to observe the others' faces, taking in the things he said wrong. He regrets everything that had happened today. Although, he’s better now knowing that the other boy is safe, and calm. They love each other but both are so blind, can’t figure things out but that's for another story. 

“i’ll take care of you..”

“I love you” whispered into his ear. 

Kissing Kai’s forehead and finally drifting off into sleep as well, in each other's arms. Moving closer to him, snuggling his head into the younger's neck, getting comfortable, both enjoying one another's company. It was a heck of a day and night for them but they figured it out and the outcome was good. Just wishing something like this doesn’t happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> "pang!" = like a sudden emotion or feelings ^^  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/taen1ng?s=21) [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/TAEN1NG)


End file.
